A Secret Identity
by kawaifus
Summary: Norman Osborn's time is running out, so Doctor Connors makes an unethical choice about who should be the test subject for formula green. Perhaps his young assistant? Gwen!Goblin.
1. I

Peter rode his skateboards through the quad at Empire State University. That was one of the great things about college, no one yelled at you for riding a skateboard. Everyone was so busy with their own stuff, and no one had time to shove someone into a locker, because there were no lockers to get shoved into.

Life was good when you could just wake up, go to school, and hang out with your girl. Of course, Peter's schedule had the added factor of saving the city by night.

He got off his board at the science building. He knew Gwen was inside, working under her mentor, Dr. Connors. She always went on and on about how brilliant he was. Today, Peter would finally get to meet him.

He went down the halls until he got to the lab. The door was unlocked. He went inside and saw Gwen and who he guessed, was Dr. Connors. They were peering at something inside a cage. Gwen's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Peter!" she beckoned for him to come closer. "Come look…"

He walked over and looked into the cage. There was a single white mouse. It blinked at him. It's eyes and fur were dull. It sat in one corner and didn't move.

"What's it doing?" Peter asked.

"I don't think it's working, Dr. Connors…" Gwen said with a sigh.

"Hmm…" Dr. Connors looked at the mouse with a stern expression.

He seemed disappointed, but soon brightened up.

"Well," he said. "There's always next time." he fixed his glasses with his one arm, then offered Peter a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, son. I'm Dr. Curtis Connors." he said.

"Peter Parker." Peter replied.

"Parker...hm, any relation to Richard Parker?" Dr. Connors asked.

"He was my father." Peter replied somewhat quietly.

"He was quite brilliant." Dr. Connors said, turning away from them and gazing out the window. "I knew him long ago, before I...lost a part of myself…"

Peter had a feeling he wasn't talking about his arm. Slowly, he turned back to them and gave Peter a curious look.

"Say…" he said slowly. "I think I have actually seen you swing by before."

"S-swing by?" Peter asked nervously. Surely he didn't mean _that _kind of swinging.

"Yes, in the afternoons to pick up Gwen." Dr. Connors replied.

"Oh, yeah…" Peter said, relieved.

"Gwen talks about you all the time." said Dr. Connors. "She says you're brilliant."

"Oh, well…" Peter started. "I mean, I'm not…"

"He is brilliant." Gwen said, speaking up. "He was _second _in his class."

"Well you're welcome to stop by the lab more often." said Dr. Connors. "I could use another hand around here…"

"Yea, I bet so." said Peter. Realizing what he said, he quickly tried to recover. "Well, I mean...you know…"

But Dr. Connors only laughed.

"I get that a lot." he said. "Well, it's getting late. You two should head on home."

Peter helped Gwen collect her stuff and the left the lab. As they were leaving, Dr. Connors called out. "Gwen, don't forget tomorrow…"

"I know, I know…" said Gwen.

When they were outside and out of earshot, Peter spoke up.

"What did he mean, tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have to go back to the lab tomorrow…" said Gwen with a sigh. "And every day this week…"

"What? Why?" Peter asked. "I thought we were gonna hang out this week."

"Peter, you know this research is really important to me!" Gwen snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said. "What was with that mouse?"

"Dr. Connors was testing something on it." Gwen said, looking down. "Something to extend it's life."

"Wow." Peter said. "I thought you guys didn't do stuff that serious."

"We usually don't." she said. "But it's a project from higher up."

Higher up meant Oscorp, where Dr. Connors and Gwen both used to work. That's where Dr. Connors' lab got all of it's funding. The thought of life extention got his thinking.

"Are you trying to make a cure for Mr. Osborn?" Peter asked softly.

"...Yes." Gwen said, still watching the ground as they walked.

It was no secret that the founder of Oscorp, and the father of Peter and Gwen's friend Harry Osborn, was very sick. There were several times that Harry feared he wouldn't last the night. Mr. Osborn hadn't even been able to attend their graduation earlier that year.

"That's why we have to work so hard." said Gwen . "Mr. Osborn is running out of time."

Peter thought of how Dr. Connors had said he'd known his father. His fathers research on cross-species genetics were highly controversial. The experimentation of putting his own DNA is genetically enhanced spiders is what led to Peter's powers. The thought left him uneasy.

"Is everything Dr. Connors does...ethical?" Peter asked.

Gwen's head shot up and her eyes darkened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, he hasn't got anyone from Oscorp breathing down his neck...how do you he doesn't do human testing?"

"W-why would you say something like that!" the idea seemed to strike a nerve in her.

"It's just, he worked with my father…" Peter started.

"Dr. Connors is_ brilliant!_" Gwen said, livid. "He's never do that!"

"Alright, I'm sorry…" Peter said.

"Look," Gwen said, sighing and closing her eyes. "I have a lot of homework tonight. I'll call you later."

She didn't look back as she turned and dashed down the street. Her blood pounded in her ears and tears pricked at her eyes.

_How...how did he know? _Gwen wondered. _I must be a lousy judge of character, because Peter knew the moment he meant him...but I'd have never known Dr. Connors would do what he did today. Or that's I'd do what I did…_

Earlier that day, Gwen arrived at Dr. Connors lab at exactly two o'clock. He looked up from his desk as she entered.

"Good afternoon." Gwen greeted.

"Good afternoon…" he replied gravely.

"What's up?" Gwen asked.

Dr. Connors stood up from his desk and crossed the room to gaze out the window.

"I received a call from Norman Osborn today." he said.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"He's running out of time, fast." he said.

"I know, I mean...we're all working as hard as we can…" said Gwen.

"Yes." agreed Dr. Connors, but he didn't sound convinced. "I gave one of our latest formulas to the mouse,Freddie."

Freddie was the oldest of the lab's mice. They tested all of the formulas meant for Mr. Osborn on Freddie. Unfortunately, they never worked. It seemed that Freddie would run out of time soon, as well.

"Well, that's a good start." said Gwen.

"Not good enough." he replied. "I'm going to tell you something very confidential…"

Gwen nodded.

"You can trust me…" she said.

"We've began reworking formula green." he said, facing her again.

"What's formula green?" she asked.

"It's the closest we've ever come to a cure for Mr. Osborn." he said. "But we had to stop working on it after the test animals had terrible side effects."

"So, you're going to perfect it?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "It's been put away for a long time, but I've done some work…." he looked at her. "And I think it's time to test it again."

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"It better be." he said, looking away. "Because you're the first test subject."

"W-what?!" Gwen gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." he went to his desk and held up a small green vial. "You will take the serum, and then report back here everyday this week so we can study it's progress."

"N-no…" Gwen said, taking a step back. "I won't do it…"

"You have to!" Dr. Connors said. "It's for the good of Oscorp, of science...of humanity!"

"I can't!" Gwen gasp, close to tears. "I'm not even old…"

"This isn't about deaging anymore!" said Dr. Connors. "This is about rejuvenation! This is about making sure the life people live is perfect and completely free of disease!"

"This...this is just too much!" Gwen said.

"Gwen. I promise." Dr. Connors started. "It's completely safe. You won't feel a thing...you just need to take it so I can study your vitals for a week…"

Gwen looked up at the vial in his hand. It was about one fluid ounce full of a clear green liquid. It didn't look so dangerous.

"Please…" Dr. Connors said quietly. "It's for the good of science. Imagine the nobel prizes we'll both receive…"

Gwen slowly reached out and took the vial from him. The liquid was odorless. She looked back up at him.

"And I wont feel a thing?" she asked.

"Not a thing." he promised.

And with that, Gwen closed to eyes and swallowed the serum.


	2. II

Peter sat atop a building in the slowly darkening light of the city. Yesterday, Gwen said she had too much homework to do and she couldn't hang out. Today she said she wasn't feeling well. Peter wondered if she was still upset about what he said about Doctor Connors.

Looking down, he could see a family of tourists pass by beneath him. The smallest child pointed up at him and called out. He waved down at the child. Suddenly, he heard the sound of smashing glass followed by an alarm.

_That's my cue. _

He leaped off the edge of the building, swinging towards the source of the sound. He landed gracefully in front of the store. The glass in the window was smashed and the store's owner looked up at him, distraught, but not surprised to see him.

"Spider-man!" the store owner called. "Someone swiped all my jewels!"

"Which way did he go?" Peter asked.

"She," said the store owner. He pointed down the street. "She went that way!"

Peter shot a web and swung down the street, his eyes peeled for the thief. In only few seconds, he spotted a girl running down the street. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and was wearing a cloak, complete with a hood.

He jumped down and landed just behind her. He shot a web to trip her up, but she jumped over it in time. He ran towards her, just as she whipped around. She was wearing a bandana on her face, obscuring what the hood didn't. He felt the knife enter his face just above his left eye. He jumped back as the blood felt over his eye.

"You can't get away!" he called after her.

She was already ahead. She jumped nearly as high as he could, running across rooftops and turning down alleys. But Peter was fast too. He was on her tail, but she seemed to sense everything he could do.

Each punch he threw seemed to miss her by inches. Even though her face was concealed, he could tell she was smirking. They always smirked when they thought they had the upperhand on him. She slung the sack from over her shoulder towards his head. It felt like it was full of broken glass as it slammed into the side of his head.

He fell back, slightly stunned. She had to have the jewels in there. But why would she use them as a weapon? Didn't she care about what she looted? Or was this just for fun?

He couldn't let her get away. He shot a web at her. She quickly dodged it. It stuck against the bag of jewels. He pulled, expecting it to fly out of her hand, but she held on tight. The bag split and the jewels spilled out onto the street, glinting in the moonlight.

She threw another knife at him, this one entering his arm just below his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he shot a web straight at her. It trapped her and she fell to the ground.

He leapt into the street and grabbed as many of the jewels as he could. Cars blared their horns at him as he was holding up traffic. Soon, majority of the jewels were in a makeshift bag of webbing.

"Yo, Spidey!" someone called out of their car window. "She's gettin' away!"

He whipped around just in time to see the cape of her cloak disappearing over the next rooftop.

He returned the jewels the store owner, who insisted that there were still some missing. Peter promised to keep looking for the thief.

He spent the rest of the night looking, but there was no sign of her. She disappeared just as quickly as she'd shown up.

He finally decided to turn in for the night. He returned to the apartment he shared with Harry, making sure to keep quiet. He wasn't quiet enough. The hall light snapped on and Harry stood in the doorway of his room.

"Where've you been?" he asked. "And what happened to your eye?"

Grateful he had his street clothes on over his suit, he quickly touched just above where the thief's knife had gotten him. It was still bleeding.

"It's nothing…" he said. "I need to go to bed."

He went into his room and locked the door. He hated lying to Harry, but the less people knew, the safer they were. Only Gwen and her father knew he was Spider-man, and even that was dangerous.

All he laid in bed, he couldn't sleep. He kept think of the thief. How had she gotten out of his web so quickly? Unless...she must have dissolved it. But to do that, she must have known exactly what it was made of to be able to make a solvent.

Now that he thought about it, she must have known. She must have known everything about him. She dodged almost every attack, and was able to move lighting fast to be able to get him _twice _with a knife.

Who could that be? What was she playing at?

He decided not to worry. He'd catch her soon enough. He always did.

When Gwen woke up the next morning, she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Her muscles were stiff and seemed to scream in protest whenever she moved.

"I must be really sick…" she sighed. Yesterday she missed her appointment with Doctor Connors in favor of staying in bed. She knew she had to come in everyday so he could study the effects of formula green, but she just couldn't bring herself to go.

She briefly wondered if the formula was what made her sick, but dismissed the thought. After all, Doctor Connors had said she wouldn't feel a thing.

She decided to get some medicine. She stepped out of bed.

"Ouch!" she's stepped on something sharp. She looked down to see several things glinting on her carpet.

She picked them up. They looked like diamonds. They laid next to a brown burlap bag with a hole in it.

"What the-?" she picked up the bag and jewels.

They looked real, but what were they doing in her room? She rolled them up in the bag and went into the living room.

"Hey Dad, are these-" she stopped when she saw he was on the phone.

"Yep, yea…" he spoke urgently. "We'll keep a lookout." he hung up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"A jewel thief struck last night." Mr. Stacy said. "She even got away from Spider-man with some of the jewels."

"Jewels?" Gwen gasped. "What kind?"

"Diamonds, I think." he said.

He brightened up slightly.

"So, what were you trying to ask me, sweetie?"

Gwen balled up the ripped sack of diamonds smaller in her fist and moved it behind her back.

"Nothing." she said quietly. "Nothing at all…"


	3. III

Gwen grabbed a coat, and pulled it on over her pajamas. She slipped on her shoes and took a cab to ESU. There were no students in the quad as she ran to the science building, but she just hoped and prayed that Dr. Connors was there.

The corridors of the science building were empty. Peeking in randoms offices, she saw the occasional professor who was working. With her heart in her throat, she rounded the corner that led to Dr. Connors' office.

The glass window on the door was dark. She ran to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. She felt her knees go weak and she slid to the floor. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. She remembered what Dr. Connors' had said about the test subjects suffering from _terrible _side effects, but that only made her cry harder.

_Oh, why did I ever drink that stupid formula?! _her hands slipped from the knob and she pressed them to her face.

Here she was, a girl in pajamas, crying on the floor of an esteemed university. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, or the voice calling her name.

"Gwen?" said Dr. Connors' for the third time.

She looked up. Dr. Connors stood in the corridor behind her. A small stack of papers was held under the stump that was his right arm. In his left, he held a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Connors!" Gwen stood up and hastily wiped her eyes. "I need to talk to you!"

"I should think so!" he said. "Why didn't you come by the lab yesterday!?"

He handed her his coffee so he could unlock the door. He turned on the lights and took his coffee back.

"I didn't feel good," Gwen said quickly. "Dr. Connors, I think that formula is doing something to me…"

"Changing you?" he asked. "How?"

She thought of the diamonds she's found in her room. If she told him what her suspicions were, that _she _was the jewel thief, what would he do? She remember how her father had said that the thief had escaped Spider-man. Had she really fought Peter last night? DId she hurt him? Did he see it was her? The thought made her sick.

"I'm...I just don't feel like myself…" she told him.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that formula anymore." he said.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed and looked up. His face was distraught.

"Mr. Osborn has given up in wanting the cure." he said gravely. "Several of the special projects for Oscorp have been transferred here to be decommissioned."

"So...he's just, giving up?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." said Dr. Connors. "His son, Harry will take over Oscorp as CEO in a few weeks time."

Dr. Connors crossed the room towards the closet.

"That's...terrible." Gwen said.

"He's lost all hope for a cure." said Dr. Connors.

He unlocked the closet.

"So now, we have no use for all of this…" he said, opening the door.

The closet wasn't a closet at all. Inside were rows and rows of what looked like very important technology.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"Things designed to sustain Mr. Osborn's life." he said.

There was what looked like a suit of green armor, next to something with rocket boosters. Above it all, were rows and rows of green vials, no doubt what they contained.

Gwen and Dr. Connors walked back out into the lab. He set the keys on his desk and picked up his paper work.

"I'm sorry this ended so bad." he said. "But hopefully young Harry will take Oscorp in a new direction."

"But Dr. Connors.." Gwen said softly. "But what about me?"

"You should be alright in a few days time." he said. "As long as you don't take anymore of the formula, which you won't."

"Right…" Gwen said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"I have to go make copies of this," he said, holding up the paper work. "I'll be right back."

When Dr. Connors returned, he saw Gwen was gone.

"Gwen?" he glanced around. "Gwen?"

He opened the closet and gasped. She wasn't in there, but he noticed immediately that several of the vials containing the formula were gone.

The next day, the cut above Peter's eye was gone. But he still felt like crap. He didn't have school today, so he vowed to keep looking for the thief from last night.

When he went downstairs Harry was drinking coffee and reading paperwork. He knew that Harry was being trained to take over Oscorp in a few weeks. Whether his father got better or not, the company couldn't go without a competent CEO.

"You want some breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'll grab something while I'm out." Peter said.

"Out?" Harry asked, looking up. "Where are you going?"

"Just out."Peter replied.

"You came in late last night," said Harry. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Peter said, not meeting his friends eyes.

"You should come home early tonight…" Harry said.  
>"Who are you?" Peter asked. "My mom? Get off my back!"<p>

He left and let the door slam. Sometimes he thought it'd be so much easier to just tell Harry the truth. But he couldn't worry about that now.

He keept his eyes peeled. He heard an alarm go off at a store, but it was only from someone walking through the door with security tags still on their clothes.

_Dammit! _he thought angrily. _Where could she be? _

It was only when he stopped for lunch that a distraction surfaced.

"Parker!" said a gruff voice from Peter's phone.

"Yo! What's up, Mr. Jameson?" Peter asked his boss.

"Don't 'yo' me, boy!" said Mr. Jameson. "I need you on the job at six tonight."

"What's the job?" Peter asked.

"There's a banquet at the planetarium tonight in honor of my son the _American hero_!" he said proudly. "I need you taking pictures. Don't let me down! And dress nice!"

Peter knew Mr. Jameson's son was an astronaut. He was also the pride of Mr. Jameson's life. If Peter took great pictures, then maybe he'd get that staff job he'd been itching for.

He opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside.

"Hey Harry, do you have a suit I can borrow?" he asked. "Harry?"

His friend was no where to be found. He checked the living room and kitchen, but there was no sign of him.

He went into the hallway and glanced into Harry's room. Harry stood with his back to the door.

"Harry." said Peter. There was no response. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Pete…" Harry's voice was soft. He turned around and dropped something at Peter's feet. It was his mask. "Why didn't you tell me, Peter?"


	4. IV

"Pete…" said Harry quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Peter didn't know what to say. WHat could anyone say? He picked up the mask and shoved it in his pocket. "I wanted to keep it a secret."

"But why?" asked Harry. "Can't you trust me?"

"It's not that." Peter said. "When people know, it puts them in danger…"

"Does Gwen know?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Yes, but-" Peter started.

"Of course." Harry scoffed.

He turned and went out into the kitchen. Peter quickly followed.

"But she found out on accident too." Peter said.

"Too?" asked Harry.  
>"Well, I'm assuming you accidentally went through my stuff." Peter said.<p>

"Well I was…" Harry started. "I was checking for drugs."

"What the hell?" Peter asked, though he couldn't help but laugh. "You think I'm on drugs?"

"I just wondered why you were acting so weird." Harry said. "But I guess, now I know why…"

Peter hoped on the counter. They sat in silence for a while. Peter knew it was always weird when people found out. Like they'd expecting someone bigger or better behind the mask.

"Wait…" said Harry, finally breaking the silence. "You mean, that jewel thief got away from you last night?"

"Is that on the news?!" Peter asked, turning red.

"Yes." Harry tried not to laugh. "I can't believe she got away."

"It's not that big of a deal!" Peter said defensively. "Does no one remember Kraven the hunter? He got away from me too…"

"That's different." said Harry.

"How?!" Peter wanted to know.

"Because he was a big guy," said Harry. "This is just some chick."

"She's not just a chick, she had a knife, okay?" Peter said quickly. But Harry only laughed.

"Hey," Harry said seriously. "Dad's...retiring in a few weeks." he chose the word 'retiring' carefully. "And I'll let you use some stuff from Oscorp if you need it."

"What kinda stuff?" Peter asked.

"Well, there's this thing they were working on...it's like an invisible armor suit thing, and it has this glider…" he started.

Peter held up his hands for him to stop.

"Woah woah, I mean, that's really nice Harry, but Spidey doesn't need anything like that." he said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure." said Peter. "Although, I do need to borrow a suit and tie for a thing tonight…"

Gwen sat in the floor of her bedroom. The lock on her door was still broken, so she'd shoved a chair under the knob. She'd also taped a sign to her door that read 'DO NOT BOTHER ME!' She was shaking hard but refused to cry. The stolen vials of formula greed had been thrown in a drawer of her desk. She still didn't know why she took them.

It was like there was a small voice whispering her to do so. She wondered if maybe she was going crazy. She knew Dr. Connors lied when he sat she would get better in time. There was no way. Not when everyone else had terrible side effects.

"I don't want anything to do with the formula anymore." she said. "Or Dr. Connors...Peter was right."

_He was wrong._

"Who said that?" she whispered.

_I did._

"Who are you." she sat up and looked around her room, though she knew the voice came from within her head.

_I am you. You are me. We are one._

"What do you want with me?" she asked. "Why did you make me steal the formula?"

_We need it to grow stronger. Just as we need Dr. Connors. He has what can make us strong. We can rule this city._

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gwen stood and began pacing.

_We can rule this city. They will cower in fear. But first we need to get rid of the Spider._

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Gwen screamed. She started to cry again.

_We see into your mind, Gwen Stacy. We can rid you of the burden, the love for the Spider. Help us kill the Spider._

"No!" Gwen screamed. She grabbed her hairbrush from the desk and through it at the mirror.

The mirror cracked just as Gwen fell to the floor again. She heard a soft knock on her door and then it opened. Peter stood in her doorway. He was dressed in a suit and had his camera around his neck.

"I know the sign says not to bother you," he said. "But does that apply to me?"

"Peter!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. She closed the door and shoved the chair back against it. She wrapped her arms and around his neck and pulled him close. His camera pressed into her neck but she didn't care.

"Oh Peter, you were right about Doctor Connors…" she said shakily.

Peter immediately pulled back, holding her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked urgently. "What did he do to you?!"

_Lie. _The voice inside her head spoke out again. _Lie. Do not tell him what you did. he will never trust you again. _

"He...he tried to make me test something on myself…" she said with difficulty.

"Did you do it?!" he asked.

_What would Peter think of her if she said yes? Would she think she was stupid? Just as crazy as Dr. Connors? The little voice inside her said to lie. _

"...No." she breathed.

"Thank God." he said. "I want to stay with you tonight."

"Okay, but what about the thing you're going to?" she asked, gesturing to his camera.

"I can skip it." he said. "It's just a thing for the Bugle."

"But what about the staff job you want?" she asked.

"That's not important." he said quickly.

"Yes it is." she said. "You have to go. I'd feel bad if your boss got mad at you…"

"My boss is always mad at me." he said with a laugh.

She gave him the look. He hated the look. She knew he did. So did her dad. They always did what she said if she gave them the look.

"Peter, please go to your newspaper thing." she said firmly.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Just no more look."

She smiled for the first time all day.

"I'll be back tonight." he said.

"Okay," she said. "Ya' know, when Harry takes over...I think I wanna go back and work for him."

"I think he'd like that." said Peter.

He turned to leave. Suddenly, she felt so sad. She wanted to tell him everything.

"Peter…" she said sadly.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning back to her.

"...I love you." she said finally.

"I love you too…" he said.

And then he was gone.

The whole banquet was kinda boring. It was just fancy people eating fancy food. Peter took pictures of everything, hoping something would please Mr. Jameson.

And then Mr. Jameson was yelling. "Parker, come take a picture of my son! He's a true American hero!"

Peter expecting John Jameson to be a younger but just as loud version of his father. He turned out to be very nice and humble. He seemed to be fed up with the whole affair, especially when Mr. Jameson went on and on about how hard his son worked to become an astronaut.

"Dad, please…" John said.

"What? I can't be proud of my kid?" Mr. Jameson barked.

Only when Mr. Jameson went to get food, was Peter able to get a good picture of the astronaut.

"Does he ever give you a hard time at work?" John asked.

"He's not so bad." said Peter.

"He says you're the best photographer they've ever had." said John.

"He did _not _say that." Peter said, shocked.

"He did. Who else can get pictures of Spider-man?" John asked.

"Oh yea...right." said Peter

He bent down to check the film on his camera when he felt it. His spider-sense was buzzing. He looked up urgently and looked around in alarm.

"What is it?" asked John.

But Peter didn't answer. He'd just noticed the dark figure on the other side of the room. A figure that didn't belong. It turned around and looked dead at him. It was the thief from the other night.

"Oh no…" he whispered.


End file.
